This invention relates to mitred grates and drain covers. More particularly, the invention relates to drain covers and grates, with or without drain pipes, for use on sloped or inclined surfaces.
Drainage pipes play an important role in the design and structure of buildings, landscaping and the like in order to permit collected or run-off water to be removed from areas, and to conduct the flow of such water to city drainage installations. A typical drainage pipe may be located adjacent a building, or in a parking lot or other landscape structures, with a drain cover or grate closing off the pipe. The drain cover or grate is preferably flush with the surface, and permits water run-off to flew through the grate, and into the pipe for further removal.
It is an inherent feature of the drainage pipes that they slope from the water collection point, namely, at the open end of the pipe (or the pipe flow entrance) including the grate or drainage cover, and that the pipes slope therefrom to a street gutter, curb, or the next stage of the sewer system. These pipes will, therefore, often flow under parking lots, sidewalks or other areas, in carrying the collected water from the pipe flow-line entrance to the street or guttering for further removal.
Existing drainpipes typically comprise a series of pipes which have a water-flow entrance, and which are located in the area to be drained, a series of connected piping through which the water can flow, and an outlet at a remote end from the water flow entrance, where water flowing through the pipe is discharged for further removal through other sewer systems.
In a typical form, the grates or pipe covers which are placed over the drain pipe at the flow-water entrance end are circular, corresponding substantially in size to the diameter of the drain pipe. These grates are necessary, and perform an important function, in that they permit the free flow of water from the collection area into the drain pipe, but prevent larger objects from entering the drain pipe and ultimately blocking the system.
Therefore, the drain pipe covers and grates provide a useful and indispensable function, allowing the drainage of water, but selectively, depending upon the size and configuration of the grate, preventing small stones, sticks or other items from causing a blockage in the system.